Things to Buy in Middleton
The city has many shops and streets all up its step like slopes, given enough time all of the things below can be found, shipped in or made. The number listed to the left is the reverse percentage of the item being in the area already, otherwise it will take at least 1 day per 1000gp of the items cost. Traveller's Market and Shops * Blanket 2 sp 1 lb.1 * Backpack, masterwork 50 gp 4 lbs.1 * Marbles 1 sp 2 lbs * Paper (sheet) * Scroll case 1 gp 1/2 lb. * Spellbook, traveling (blank) 10 gp * Stationary 1 gp * Tent, small 10 gp 15 lbs.1 * Tent, medium 15 gp 20 lbs.1 * Tent, large 30 gp 40 lbs.1 * Waterproof bag 5 sp 1/2 lb Skills and Tools * Saw 4 cp 2 lb * Clothing * Cleats 5 gp 2 lbs. * Furs 12 gp 5 lbs.1 * Hat 1 sp to 50 gp 1/2 lb. to 2 lbs.1 * Cold weather outfit 8 gp 4 lbs. * Jewelry varies varies * Mask 1 sp to 50 gp 1 lb.1 Keysmiths and Crates A series of shops about town owned by a single entrepreneur * Chest, small 2 gp 25 lbs. * Chest, medium 5 gp 50 lbs. * Chest, large 10 gp 100 lbs. * Coffin, common 10 gp 30 lbs.1 * Copy of a key 1 gp * Pickpocket’s outfit 5 gp 3 lbs.1 * Trespasser’s boot 8 sp 2 lbs * Copy of a key 1 gp Hoof District Where most animals are bought and sold * Block and tackle 5 gp 5 lbs. * Chest, small 2 gp 25 lbs. * Chest, medium 5 gp 50 lbs. * Chest, large 10 gp 100 lbs. * Mounts, Pets, and Related Gear * Animal harness 2 gp 2 lbs. * Horse, light war 110 gp 900 lbs. * Horse, light 75 gp 600 lbs. Exotics Arcana Magic Items from all over the world run by an old gypsie grandmother, her family getting all these things for her from far off lands * 01 Feather token, anchor 50 gp * 05 Feather token, fan 200 gp * 06 Dust of tracelessness 250 gp * 16 Feather token, whip 500 gp * 17 Dust of dryness 850 gp * 18 Hand of the mage 900 gp * 26 Dust of illusion 1,200 gp * 29 Dust of appearance 1,800 gp * 50 Chime of opening 3,000 gp * 54 Dust of disappearance 3,500 gp * 55 Lens of detection 3,500 gp * 91 Crown of blasting, minor 6,480 gp * 93 Robe of useful items 7,000 gp * 21 Figurine of wondrous power, serpentine owl 9,100 gp * 25 Figurine of wondrous power, bronze griffon 10,000 gp * 26 Figurine of wondrous power, ebony fly 10,000 gp * 46 Figurine of wondrous power, onyx dog 15,500 gp * 62 Figurine of wondrous power, golden lions 16,500 gp * 64 Broom of flying 17,000 gp * 65 Figurine of wondrous power, marble elephant 17,000 gp Elven Arms A group of men who trade with the elves to sell their special goods. Only opened in the last few years and often closed down by the Arcadian, but always reopened - so far * 32 Efficient quiver 1,800 gp * 33 Amulet of natural armor +1 2,000 gp * 43 Cloak of elvenkind 2,500 gp * 64 Gloves of arrow snaring 4,000 gp * 78 Bracers of archery, lesser 5,000 gp * 100 Harp of charming 7,500 gp * 13 Robe of blending 8,400 gp * 14 Bag of tricks, rust 8,500 gp * 48 Bag of tricks, tan 16,000 gp The Wizard Azrubad A powerful wizard who funds his war research by making and selling magic items. A friend of the High Lord of Tolish * 28 Necklace of fireballs type I 1,650 gp * 31 Pipes of sounding 1,800 gp * 39 Bag of holding type I 2,500 gp * 40 Boots of elvenkind 2,500 gp * 47 Necklace of fireballs type II 2,700 gp * 49 Bead of force 3,000 gp * 65 Headband of alluring charisma +2 4,000 gp * 66 Headband of inspired wisdom +2 4,000 gp * 67 Headband of vast intelligence +2 4,000 gp * 68 Ioun stone, clear spindle 4,000 gp * 71 Pearl of power, 2nd-level spell 4,000 gp * 73 Necklace of fireballs type III 4,350 gp * 74 Circlet of persuasion 4,500 gp * 75 Slippers of spider climbing 4,800 gp * 77 Bag of holding type II 5,000 gp * 79 Ioun stone, dusty rose prism 5,000 gp * 80 Helm of comprehend languages and read magic 5,200 gp * 82 Eversmoking bottle 5,400 gp * 83 Sustaining spoon 5,400 gp * 84 Necklace of fireballs type IV 5,400 gp * 87 Necklace of fireballs type V 5,850 gp * 99 Boots of levitation 7,500 gp * 04 Ioun stone, deep red sphere 8,000 gp * 05 Ioun stone, incandescent blue sphere 8,000 gp * 06 Ioun stone, pale blue rhomboid 8,000 gp * 07 Ioun stone, pink and green sphere 8,000 gp * 08 Ioun stone, pink rhomboid 8,000 gp * 09 Ioun stone, scarlet and blue sphere 8,000 gp * 10 Deck of illusions 8,100 gp * 11 Necklace of fireballs type VI 8,100 gp * 15 Necklace of fireballs type VII 8,700 gp * 20 Pearl of power, 3rd-level spell 9,000 gp * 28 Headband of mental prowess +2 10,000 gp * 29 Ioun stone, dark blue rhomboid 10,000 gp * 56 Headband of alluring charisma +4 16,000 gp * 57 Headband of inspired wisdom +4 16,000 gp * 58 Headband of mental superiority +2 16,000 gp * 59 Headband of vast intelligence +4 16,000 gp * 60 Pearl of power, 4th-level spell 16,000 gp * 67 Ioun stone, iridescent spindle 18,000 gp * 68 Bracelet of friends 19,000 gp Wendon Street Alchemy A busy street in the Crafters Ward willed with humans and gnomes who make all sort of concoctions and substances Mundane Items * Marker dye 15 gp 1 lb. 15 * Scent cloak 20 gp 2 lbs. 20 * Smoke pellet 25 gp — 20 * Sneezing powder (packet) 60 gp 2 lbs. 25 * more to come... Magic Items * 02 Universal solvent 50 gp * 03 Elixir of love 150 gp * 04 Unguent of timelessness 150 gp * 07 Elixir of hiding 250 gp * 08 Elixir of tumbling 250 gp * 09 Elixir of swimming 250 gp * 10 Elixir of vision 250 gp * 11 Silversheen 250 gp * 15 Elixir of truth 500 gp * 23 Salve of slipperiness 1,000 gp * 24 Elixir of fire breath 1,100 gp * 38 Sovereign glue 2,400 gp * 69 Restorative ointment 4,000 gp * 70 Marvelous pigments 4,000 gp * 72 Stone salve 4,000 gp * 36 Golem manual, clay 12,000 gp Marnigold’s Protections and Charms A gnomish collector of of items always looking for new and interesting ways to magically protect himself from a paranoid threat * 19 Bracers of armor +1 1,000 gp * 20 Cloak of resistance +1 1,000 gp * 27 Brooch of shielding 1,500 gp * 62 Bracers of armor +2 4,000 gp * 63 Cloak of resistance +2 4,000 gp * 81 Vest of escape 5,200 gp * 01 Amulet of natural armor +2 8,000 gp * 16 Bracers of armor +3 9,000 gp * 17 Cloak of resistance +3 9,000 gp * 49 Bracers of armor +4 16,000 gp * 55 Cloak of resistance +4 16,000 gp * 66 Amulet of natural armor +3 18,000 gp Church of Fryknoss * 42 Candle of truth 2,500 gp * 76 Incense of meditation 4,900 gp * 92 Horn of goodness/evil 6,500 gp * 22 Strand of prayer beads, lesser 9,600 gp * 37 Medallion of thoughts 12,000 gp * 38 Blessed book 12,500 gp * 39 Gem of brightness 13,000 gp * 63 Chime of interruption 16,800 gp Church of Nallandyr * 22 Phylactery of faithfulness 1,000 gp * 46 Scarab, golembane 2,500 gp * 48 Stone of alarm 2,700 gp * 98 Periapt of health 7,400 gp * 40 Lyre of building 13,000 gp Baer Dorn’s Provisionary A large set of warehouse under the protection of the priests of Baer Dorn, with the intention to help all travellers of Drorn as is their faith Mundane Items * Scarf 1 sp to 5 gp 1/2 lb.1 * Scarf, pocketed 8 gp 1/2 lb.1 * Scarf, reinforced 10 gp 1 lb.1 * Snowshoes 5 gp 4 lbs.1 Magic Items * 41 Boots of the winterlands 2,500 gp * 44 Eyes of the eagle 2,500 gp * 51 Horseshoes of speed 3,000 gp * 52 Rope of climbing 3,000 gp * 53 Bag of tricks, gray 3,400 gp * 57 Figurine of wondrous power, silver raven 3,800 gp * 58 Amulet of mighty fists +1 4,000 gp * 59 Belt of giant strength +2 4,000 gp * 60 Belt of incredible dexterity +2 4,000 gp * 61 Belt of mighty constitution +2 4,000 gp * 85 Boots of striding and springing 5,500 gp * 86 Wind fan 5,500 gp * 88 Horseshoes of a zephyr 6,000 gp * 90 Gloves of swimming and climbing 6,250 gp * 94 Boat, folding 7,200 gp * 95 Cloak of the manta ray 7,200 gp * 96 Bottle of air 7,250 gp * 97 Bag of holding type III 7,400 gp * 18 Decanter of endless water 9,000 gp * 19 Necklace of adaptation 9,000 gp * 23 Bag of holding type IV 10,000 gp * 24 Belt of physical might +2 10,000 gp * 30 Cape of the mountebank 10,800 gp * 33 Gauntlet of rust 11,500 gp * 34 Boots of speed 12,000 gp * 35 Goggles of night 12,000 gp * 44 Periapt of wound closure 15,000 gp * 47 Amulet of mighty fists +2 16,000 gp * 49 Belt of giant strength +4 16,000 gp * 50 Belt of incredible dexterity +4 16,000 gp * 51 Belt of mighty constitution +4 16,000 gp * 52 Belt of physical perfection +2 16,000 gp * 53 Boots, winged 16,000 gp * 61 Scabbard of keen edges 16,000 gp Special Materials Available From the mountains themselves, or shipped in from abroad, the industrious people of Middleton have learned to use these rare materials for all sorts of things: * Arboreal Fae Stone * Aurinium Steel * Aurinium Sulphate * Lemming Wood * Linomen Clay * Omni-Iron * Star Fire Steel * Tundra Down See [[Special Materials|'Special Materials']] for details on how these work.